Many Years of Friendship
by lychiis.plum
Summary: This story starts from the tv show Bull S2, E9, Marissa Morgan finds out that her love interest was a total scam! He was not who he really is, and that really pissed off the former employee of Homeland Security. [These chapters are from the episodes, but NOT the exact copy.] In other words, a parody but not the making-fun-of part. I hope you like it!


**Chapter 1: A Total Scam!**

 _This story is not about me. I've already told you my side of the story. You would know it from the small screens. This is a story about Marissa Morgan..._

 _Marissa Morgan. She is a psychologist and a neurolinguistics expert. She's been working with me since the Trial Analysis Corp started out. Many of my co-workers portray her as Mom, and would go to her for help, (if I'm not at work... Which is never... so...) Anyways, Marissa and I have been super close; I can consider her as a best friend, because of the many years of working together... Anyways (again), the story starts off in the middle of the night, 1AM, Marissa gets a phone call..._

"Hello?" Marissa answers in a sleepy manner. Suddenly, by hearing what's on the other side of the line, Marissa is woken up and gets up.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" She hurries to her front door, and opens her door to let a man step in. He's wounded and panicking.

"I can't believe this happened to me!"

"Oh My God! What happened to you?" The man enters Marissa's apartment as he mumbles about something that Marissa cannot quite hear.

"Wait, what did you say?" Marissa asks as she takes out a chair for him to sit.

"I said. I was sending some mails at the post office, and all of a sudden, I got mugged near a dead ended street. I can't believe that my wallet, keys and passport's all gone." He sits in the chair, looking despaired, while Marissa quickly takes out the aid kit.

"At 1 in the morning? You had to go to the post office?" The man interrupts her.

"That's not the point! I actually don't care about the money! I know the credit cards can be replaced. It's the passport! Without the passport, I can't travel! It will take weeks to get another one, and with the holidays, who knows how long-" Marissa interrupts him this time.

"KYLE! Slow down... maybe I can fix this." Marissa starts dabbing Kyle's wounds with alcohol. Kyle stops her in action.

"What? wait! How?"

"You don't remember? I used to work for Homeland Security. I could make a few calls, the worst would be a day later to your China meeting. What do you think?" Kyle's expression suddenly changes to relief.

"Looks like you'll live." Marissa says as she internally smiles to herself, before kissing him. After the embrace, she walks to a drawer and takes out keys.

"Here! Go to your place. Take a shower and change out of those clothing. I'll make a few calls now, and text me when you get your passport ok?" With that, Kyle leaves Marissa's place. She starts to make a few phone calls.

* * *

A day later, Marissa has got her baggage packed up, ready to go to the airport for a vacay when she gets a message from Kyle.

 _I'm at the airport, and I just got my passport._

 _Thank you. You are a life-savior, Love you, Kyle._

Marissa smiles at that text. She then makes a phone call.

"Hi, this is Marissa Morgan, I need a car to take me to Kennedy airport."

"Yes that's the address, and the credit card is on the file... I can hold." The hold takes a few minutes. Marissa doesn't mind. Abruptly, someone else takes the other line and speaks. Marissa replies back.

"Yes! That's me... no... wait! That's not possible, I'm not over the limit. I mean, I shouldn't be near the limit." Marissa starts rummaging through her purse.

"It's a Pan-American card... oh you have it! fantastic!"

"What do you mean that one's rejected too?" Marissa's expression went from cheerful to a bit angry.

"No, I don't have any other credit cards. No, there's nothing else you can do for me right now... Yes, and Happy Thanksgiving to you too. Bye." And with that, Marissa disconnects the call in shock. _How can this be happening to me?_

* * *

Later in the day, Marissa's in bed, awake. She texts Kyle:

"Kyle, I can't get money out of my ATM. It says that my account has been emptied." She sighs before continuing.

"Also, it seems like my credit cards are all maxed out." She hits send.

"I believe that you are still flying, call me when you land. This is urgent." She hits send again and throws her phone on her bed. The phone hops a bit as the mattress is bouncy.

* * *

After the long Thanksgiving weekend, Marissa comes back to work. She is sitting in front of the computer as Dr. Bull walks into TAC.

"Hey! How was Florida?"

"Good. Very good. I've become a new person."

"Good. And how's Kyle? Did he make it to China?"

"Yes. So he says."

"That's good. Why are you doing here?"

"Oh, just tracking an old friend. I just thought doing it here is better than at home."

"oh! Do you need help?"

"Nope."

"Ok. If you need me, I'll be in my office." With a second look at Marissa, Dr. Bull walks to his office. As the door closes, Marissa's fake smile turns upside-down. On the computer screen, an image of Kyle, her love interest, is being scanned...

 **TBC.**


End file.
